


Eye for detail

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Harry‘s birthday.<br/>I know that I has missed it but I still wanna share it with you.<br/>Hope that I have made a little progress in English and some of you can give me suggestions.<br/>Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eye for detail

**Author's Note:**

> For Harry‘s birthday.  
> I know that I has missed it but I still wanna share it with you.  
> Hope that I have made a little progress in English and some of you can give me suggestions.  
> Thank you very much!

When asked his favorite character， Harry will answer with a smile “Sherlock.”  
Harry is an excellent dective who is experted in observating everthing around.  
To celebrate his birthday，Draco Malfoy worked out a plan three months ago，trying to make Harry’s birthday perfect.  
And the special day finally drew.  
They went to Baker Street 221B to feel the submit atmosphere in Holmes’s old house.  
Harry admired everthing that he saw.  
The pipe，the《A Study In Scarlet》，and the black coat.  
He was lost in what he saw until a beautiful sound caught his attention.  
Draco Malfoy was playing the violin.  
Harry peered him for a while and sighed “It‘s wonderful."  
Draco raised his jaw and smirked"Of course it is. Do not think I will say the boring word, 'Happy Bithday' or something more unbearable. Unless——”  
Harry curiously cut in“Unless what？”  
“Tell me what you have seen.Our big hero, the most charming dective that all girls will scream for."  
" You git, why must you be so jealous? "Harry laughed，”Give me some time."  
"I am not jealous，never will I."Draco snapped,"I have given you seven years to observe me，is it that not enough for you?'  
Harry rolled his eyes and give the blond a kiss on his lips.  
Then he shut up as Harry expected.  
Few minutes later, Harry knew what to say.  
"You will close your eyes while you playing the violin."  
"Seldom."  
" Er…You will use your left heel to tap the ground."  
"Not exactly."  
"You will raise your eyebows when you made a mistake."  
"Wrong answer."  
"Fine."Harry felt a little disappointed but he wouldn't give up.  
"SO，WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER, DECTIVE?"  
Harry glanced his boyfriend and winked” You love me."  
Draco blinked for a while, trying to retort but say nothing in the end.  
"Am I right?"Harry smiled innocently.  
"Guess what scarhead? Happy Birthday."


End file.
